carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is a large herbivorous dinosaur. Parasaurolophus is a skittish animal. apt to run at first sight of the hunter, making it a tricky animal to hunt. Regardless of its tendency to flee, Parasaurolophus is docile enough to become the first animal available to hunt in Carnivores. Biology : The following information is based on a mixture of official information including Dinopedia entries, game manuals, developer commentary, and in-game behavior. This hadrosaur is a bizarre herbivore; it bears a very large and distinctive head crest that can reach up to six feet (approximately 1.8 meters) long. Parasaurolopus are a common sight; they form the bottom of the food chain of the planet's ecosystem and can be seen frequently when not hunted. This animal posses average sight and smell and excellent hearing. Unlike the Parasaurolophus of Earth, which was mostly quadrupedal and only stood on its hind legs to run and to reach high vegetation, the FMM UV-32 Parasaurolophus is almost entirely bipedal, only dropping down on all fours to graze on low-growing plants. ''Carnivores Target Zone ''Parasaurolophus have a large Target Zone that starts at the head and continues down halfway on the spine. Their large size amplifies this target zone making it an easier target to reach. Behavior when not disturbed, Parasaurolophus will often graze on a low growing plants. Only lifting its head up to swallow, it is very easy to take advantage of the animal as it eats. They are also very sensitive to any smells or sounds they percieve and will flee from the player at the first sign of danger. It is quite often the hunter will find Parasaurolophus fleeing long before it was seen. ''Carnivores 2 Target Zone ''Parasaurolophus have no Target Zones,instead they have a health value of 6 and only require a few shots from even the weakest weapons to subdue. Behavior Parasaurolophus in Carnivores 2 behave much like their counterpart in Carnivores. Parasaurolophus in Carnivores 2, however, are generally less skittish and inclined to flee. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD'' The Parasaurolophus returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD '' as a trophy animal. For the first time in a ''Carnivores game, the Parasaurolophus is not the first dinosaur available to hunt, it is instead the third. A Parasaurolophus license costs 50 gems to purchase.. The Parasaurolophus is extremely wary; for what it lacks in bulk and armor it makes up for in speed and extraordinary senses. A Parasaurolophus will often spot a hunter and flee before the hunter even knew the dinosaur was there, at which point it will let out a throaty bellow to alert others of its kind. The Parasaurolophus also has a tendency of ambushing hunters and trampling them to death, even though the dinosaur is incorrectly listed as "not dangerous". The Parasaurolophus call is a loud, alien-like bellow, which can carry for miles. This dinosaur has an excellent sense of sight, a low sense of smell, and an excellent sense of hearing. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn The Parasaurolophus returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn. ''The ''Parasaurolophus is once again a dangerous dinosaur capable of killing the hunter should he get too close. The Parasaurolophus's senses are acute, and it very fast, but not a strong fighter. It is overly cautious, and because it runs in many different directions when frightened, it often collides with the hunter, killing him. The Parasaurolophus call is a soft, moaning trumpet that eerily echoes across the landscape. Mutated Parasaurolophus can be found roaming the islands. Gallery Parasaurolophus.jpg |Official Action Forms Carnivores render Parasaurolophus cdhhd.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD. Parasaurolophus alarmed.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' searching for danger while drinking. Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD Category:Dangerous pointable animals Category:Deceased Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs